Checking Out
by sg-1
Summary: Sequel to Late Night Reservation. After Lisa and Jack arrive in Columbia, neither one of them can return home. Job's done, but not everybody involved is finished with them yet. Please Review.
1. Face Off

Lisa cleaned herself off in the bathroom and took her time in the shower. She didn't want Jackson to see her react or breakdown she muffled her sobs. It wasn't fair she had paid her share of misery, her parent's divorce, the rape, the flight, and now this. She was a nomad; she didn't have a home anymore, and her only place of permanence now was with the man who'd destroyed her.

Jackson had taken away her life, her home, her friends, her job, her security, and sense of fairness. She couldn't decide whether he was a sociopath, or just a narcissus, but her hatred for him seethed. She didn't know if she was a prisoner in her life, or just his prisoner. Either way she was displaced in Columbia, with Jackson Ripner.

Lisa stayed in the shower contemplating until the hot water began to run out. She dried herself off and changed into the same clothes she had slept in for two days. She brushed her hair, and teeth, it felt good to finally be clean after two full days. She stepped out of the shower and took a deep breath before facing Jackson.

She looked at him her green eyes said to him, 'You're a horrible person,' and then she sat down on the bed.

"You hungry?" he asked trying to lighten the tension. She threw him a lurid glare and continued to stare down at the floor. He crossed the room, "Okay guess not."

"Are you a sociopath or a narcissus?" Lisa asked him.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Are you a sociopath or a narcissus?" Lisa asked.

"I'm a manager, it's the job," Jackson said.

"I already know you're a coward," Lisa said coldly, "I was just wondering are you a person with no conscience, or a you a person who has a conscious but cares about only himself?" Lisa could tell that Jackson had no idea how to respond; he knew that she could see right through him.

"I'm a business man Lisa, and if you knew the real world, you would know who the real sociopaths and narcissuses are," Jackson said.

"So you're what a choir boy in all this?" Lisa said maintaining her cold expression.

"Pretty much," Jackson said, "I'm just one of the people who knows how the world's power really works, and is just making a living."

"Well I'm one of the people whose had their lives ruined by you making a living," Lisa said coldly.

"I told you Leese sometimes bad things happen to good people," Jackson said.


	2. A one way romance

Lisa got up and walked towards the door, "Where do you think you're going?" Jackson asked.

"Anywhere but here," she replied. Jackson came over and grabbed her shoulder, "You don't need me as a hostage anymore, and you're in Columbia, so you don't need to worry about extradition, so you can let me go."

"Do you have a death wish? They'll kill you!" Jackson said.

"Not if I expose them, I'll tell everybody, and they can't erase what becomes national," Lisa said.

"They'll probably just have you thrown in prison, or an insane asylum if they can't get away with killing you. Don't think they can't discredit you Lisa if you expose them," Jackson said.

"Let me go Jackson, it really doesn't make a difference to you, so you can let me go," Lisa said.

"Well for one Lisa it does make a difference; there are people who still really don't like me. If you go back then they'll know I'm in Columbia," Jackson said.

"Like you said Jackson the world's a pretty big place. You weren't planning to stay here anyway, so there is no point in you keeping me," Lisa said.

Jackson threw her over his shoulder, "I'm not one to negotiate."

"Why are you keeping me?" Lisa demanded.

He sat her down on her feet and looked at her for a moment, and his lips were on hers. The kiss took Lisa totally by surprise and she tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer. She pushed against his chest but he gripped her head, and didn't let up. After a minute he pulled away and kissed her lightly again two or three times and then looked back at her.

"I don't know," he said.

"You're sick," she said angrily and then slapped him. If anything the kiss just made her hate him more, he thought he had the right to touch her. Lisa thought she saw the corners of his mouth twitch like he was suppressing a smile.

He rubbed the side of his face, "Leese use your word's," he said.

"I can't be your prisoner forever," she said.

"Well not forever, but perhaps for a little while," he said.


	3. Behave

"I wanna call home," Lisa said.

"Not an option, unless you want your dad to go six feet under," Jackson said.

"I have a life," Lisa said her voice raspy from crying a lot.

"I know and if you are a person who values her life, I suggest you be smart about it," Jackson said.

"I can't play hostage with you forever Jackson," Lisa said. Jackson crossed the room and picked her up by her shoulders, his face showed no emotion and his eyes glinted. At first Lisa was sure he was going to strike her, and flinched preparing for the blow.

Jackson caressed her hair, Lisa looked away from him, "I'm not going to kill you Lisa, but you know I have a temper so just do as I say. Now here's what's going to happen right now a bunch of people think you're dead, which is very good for you. As well a lot of people don't know where I am, which is very good for the both of us. We're going away, and if you fuck around with me on this Leese, I'll re-break those rib's of yours," Jackson said. A small breath escaped her chest, "Lisa shhhhh no noise."

Lisa looked into his eyes, "Go to Hell."

Hundreds of thoughts were going through Lisa's mind, but one stood out, 'Not without a fight.' Lisa kicked Jackson hard in the shin and made it to the locked door, she sprinted out into the hallway. Jackson placed a hand around her mouth and dragged her back inside. Lisa bit his hand hard, but she felt a jab in her thigh and her body went limp.

"Kedimine Lisa," Jackson said, "you're conscious, but you're not going to be able to move for at least three hours."

Lisa's eyes flickered around the room, she was completely paralyzed, it felt like her body was detached from her brain. Jackson picked her up and laid her down on the bed, "Now we can have a conversation. The job went well Leese, and I'm pretty much home free. Well the trouble is that there is an international manhunt that does want me arrested, so I'm going to have to lay low for a while. Colombian and American intelligence want me, so I feel pretty special. Now on the other side of the counter, a lot of people want you dead. Here's what is going to happen, you're going to behave, and we're going away."

Jackson leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Job's done Lisa."


	4. Out of Columbia

A tray of food was delivered to the room, Lisa was happy to have food after 4 days. Jackson tossed her a sundress; Lisa didn't protest the clothes she wore were starting to stink. She came out to find Jackson directly outside the door at an arm's length. Lisa froze like she'd done when he saw the soap message on the plane.

"Time to go," he said, "bad news I've run outta syringes."

"What does that—" Jackson head butted Lisa and caught her.

"Nighty night Leese," he said.

Lisa woke up strapped down to a board, she groaned wanting to clutch her head. Jackson stared over her tilting his head to the side, "Where are we?"

"On a jet," Jackson replied.

"Where are we going," Lisa said weakly testing the straps.

"Dominican," Jackson said. Lisa sighed and let her head go back against the board letting out one tired breath. Her eyes started to flicker around, like she was a confined prisoner in a cell.

The plane touched ground within another hour and Jackson walked over to Lisa again. He took out a small black kit and zipped it open, there was a set of needles there. Lisa started to fight her restraints; Jackson leaned over her and stuck it gently into her arm. Lisa's eyes felt heavy and fluttered closed, as Jackson undid her restraints.

"Almost there," he whispered in her ear.

Lisa woke up groggy again in a bright room tucked under a bed unrestrained. She sat her head up and looked around, got up out of the bed and walked across the room. Her door was locked, 'Figures,' she thought. She looked out the window, and saw the ocean and the beach, she also saw that she was four stories up.

"Well good morning," Jackson said entering. Lisa looked around he was in a pair of jeans and a short sleeve polo shirt.

"Where are we?" Lisa asked.

"Well it's Tuesday if you were wondering, and we are in the Dominican. You are in a house that is paid up for until the end of the month. So far nobody knows we are here, and your name is now Kate Miller," Jackson said tossing her a passport. Lisa looked at it stunned to see a picture of her on what looked like a legitimate passport, "Don't worry you'll always be Lisa to me."

Lisa sank down back on the bed, "Why are we here?"

"Well we're only staying here for a month because we need to keep moving. A few family members of the Ramierez cartels are looking for me, and there's still the whole international manhunt. Not to mention your government wants you handled, so I figured we might as well go someplace warm."

Lisa buried her hands in her face and collapsed back down on the bed. Jackson came over to her and kneeled down beside her, "If it's any consolation my name's Henry," he said.

(In the movie.

"If it's any consolation my middle name's Henrietta."

Get it?)


	5. Domestic Partnership

Lisa went across the hall and took a shower, she made this one last longer. It seemed to be the one place where she didn't have to look at Jackson. She brushed her hair at the mirror, and studied her reflection. She looked as though she hadn't slept well for days, she'd lost weight since Lux Alantic. She was always small, now she looked bony and fragile. She was so tired all she wanted to do was curl up somewhere and sleep, without sedation.

Lisa exited the room in nothing but a towel, she didn't have any more clothes. They were drying after she'd washed them in the bathtub. She crawled under the covers in her towel to keep warm, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

When she opened her eyes it was nighttime, or evening she didn't know. Lisa went into the bathroom and put on her t-shirt and slacks. Lisa decided the only thing she could do was go back to sleep, so she crawled back into bed.

She slept some more, when she awoke again it was dark. Jackson was sitting on the edge of her bed, Lisa wasn't surprised to see him, but shot up quickly.

"Go back to bed Leese it's one AM," Jackson said.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Lisa asked a little unnerved.

"This is actually my room," he said. Lisa moved to get up, "It's actually your room too, it's a one bedroom house."

'You did that on purpose,' she thought.

"I'm disappointed though, last time I checked you were in nothing but a towel," Jackson said. Lisa nearly blushed from annoyance, "Go back to bed," he said.

"I'm up now," she spat. Jackson shrugged and got on the other side of the bed next to Lisa. Lisa was too tired to argue, "If you make a move I rip out you voice box again," Lisa said. Jackson snickered, Lisa picked up a pillow and put it between them and rolled over.

"Well looks like we have a domestic partnership," Jackson said.

Lisa went to sleep not wanting to think about living with Jackson the next day.


	6. Red Eye Repeat

Jackson looked over at phone, it had bothered Lisa; he'd been acting like a nervous cat all morning. It was like he was counting down the hours until for and execution. What Lisa found interesting is that he was calm and collected, like he was on the flight yet had this underlying nervousness to him. Lisa went over to look out the window and Jackson pulled her away from it, "Stay away from the window Leese," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," he said looking her in the eyes.

"What's going on Jack?" she asked.

"Lisa just be a good girl, and go to your room," he said. Lisa looked at him for a moment, "Now," he said his tone more serious.

Lisa walked over to her room and lied down on the bed. She kicked off her sandals and put her head down on the pillow. Lisa was always tired now; it could be stressful sleeping next to Jackson night after night. Her thoughts reflected back to the hotel room, when she was tied to the bed. He could have easily taken what he wanted from her, but he didn't. Lisa tried to use that as comfort, no matter how bad things got, or how much she was victimized, she refused to let herself feel that way again. Though it was getting harder with each passing day. Here the man who had ruined her life dominated her, and she was powerless to do anything about it.

Lisa woke up and felt a hand on her mouth, "Leese don't scream, we've gotta go," Jackson whispered urgently. Lisa got up and Jackson pulled her to her feet and they went out the door, "Take those," he ordered. Lisa looked at a suitcase and a backpack, she picked up the backpack. They ran out into the parking lot, "Get in the backseat, and stay down," Jackson ordered.

Lisa crouched into the backseat and they began to drive. Lisa heard the clinking of metal and felt dents in the car, 'Bullets!' her mind screamed. To Lisa's relief the car stopped ten minutes later, Lisa poked her head out, they were at the airport. Jackson pulled Lisa and handed her the backpack, and dragged the suitcase.

"Hello," the woman said in English when they got to the front of the line.

"Checking in," Jackson replied giving the woman passports and itineraries.

"What's your purpose of travel? Business or pleasure?"

"Business," Jackson said.

Lisa was next to the window again, and she felt the same terrifying rush that she had before, when the plane lifted off the ground. Lisa heart thump inside her chest, looking around at the enclosed space made her feel suffocated. Lisa looked over at Jackson, "What's going on?" Lisa asked.

"It's either our cartel friends, or your political pals," Jackson answered.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked.

"How do you feel about Thailand?"

Lisa looked at him stunned, but wasn't surprised in the least. She leaned back against the seat and sighed, the earth looked like a small spectrum from up above. Then Lisa heard a scream from the front of the plane, the stewardess.

"Everybody stay seated and shut up!" a man shouted, he was carrying a fairly large knife.

Lisa examined the situation only to find five other men with various weapons in the aisles. Lisa looked to Jackson who remained completely calm. "Pretend you're just a scared tourist, as long as they don't know who they're after on the plane we're okay, we're okay."

"How do you know?" Lisa whispered.

"These guys are hacks," Jackson said.

"I SAID EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" the man repeated to the terrified passengers.

Jackson looked back and then remained silent in his seat, knuckles clenched. Lisa held her breath, as the plane descended higher and higher.


	7. Important!

Sorry this will be my last update for a while I am going away from March 4th-19th, I'll update as soon as I can when I get back.

New Victim: Febuary 28th update was my last one until I get back. I tried not to leave it on a cliff hanger.

Checking out: Updated today, hope It was a satisfying chapter.

Toxic survival: For one nobody cares, and I will be updating today or tomorrow.

Running Forever: I had planed to put the new chapters up on the 29th, but I don't know if the people who are planning to read it, would prefer two chapters now, or just have me post when I get back and avoid a wait.

Prey: Sequel to Hunted was going to post in a week, but I am going away, so when I get back I'll put the first chapter up.

Ipswich Daughters, not going to post that until I get back.

She wolf: I'll post a chapter before I go.


	8. Highjacked

The plane was still flying but the pilot's bodies were on the floor. Lisa looked at them feeling guilt, if they hadn't been on the plane, it wouldn't have been high-jacked. Lisa tried to breathe, the lead high-jacker moved to the front of the plane. Her eyes followed him, "Has anybody seen this woman?" he said holding out a picture of Lisa. Jackson swore under his breath, "If I don't have her up here in 5 seconds there's going to be a pile of dead bodies!" 

There were desperate cries of the passengers searching around for Lisa's face. Jackson leaned forward slightly, "Move your head back and lay it on the headrest."

Lisa obeyed and Jackson turned his head pretending to be looking for the mystery woman. The man with the automatic was looking more and more flustered. At random he shot two bullets into the dead pilots causing the passengers to duck and scream. "Do you people think I am fucking playing!" he shouted down the aisles. 

"She's right there!" a woman cried out, pointing to a random brunette with curly hair and hazel green eyes. 

"That's her!" another man shouted towards the woman's seat. One of the men stormed down the aisle, and pulled the terrified woman out of her seat. 

"Don't even think about it!" Jackson said under his breath. 

The man held the photo up to the woman's face; then shoved the sobbing woman back down in her seat. The man turned to the middle-aged woman who had singled her out, and dragged her up to the front. The woman screamed and the leader slapped her causing her to fall, "Nice try bitch," he said. The woman crawled to the corner clutching her cheek. 

Lisa shut her eyes feeling completely responsible for the situation. Jackson remained quiet, and the armed men went to different sides of the plane. "So it begins," Jackson murmured. 

"What," Lisa whispered. 

"Look out your window we're landing," Jackson said. 


	9. checking in

Lisa's heart picked up as the plane descended, until it touched the ground. Jack's knuckles were still clenched but he kept his icy demeanor. The high-jackers were moving people off of the plane; the passengers were then being piled off. The high-jackers kept glancing at Lisa's photo to find her face in the line. Lisa and Jackson were near the end of the line of passengers flowing off the plane. Jackson suddenly yanked Lisa into the lavatory and pulled her to his chest. Nobody had been looking, but he didn't lock it, so the sign kept vacant. It was dark in the lavatory; Jackson's eyes glinted even though it was nearly pitch black. There was only really only the sound of their breathing, Jackson kept Lisa pulled close to him.

"Lisa stay still and be quiet," he whispered in her ear. Lisa nodded against him chest; his breaths were deep and quiet. Jackson kept a firm arm around Lisa; he was looking out the door to make sure nobody came through. Lisa's gaze was directed at the thin white line of light under the door. Part of the light was blocked off as somebody walked by. Lisa held her breath as the person passed and exhaled slowly in Jackson chest.

The line of light was blocked of f again, as somebody's footsteps stopped outside the door. There was a creak in the lavatory door as it slowly opened. Lisa's pupils shrunk as the light came through, Jackson then quickly released her. All Lisa heard was the crack of the highjacker's neck as Jackson stepped to the side and forward slightly. Jackson pulled the body in the bathroom, and turned on the vacant sign the lights came on. Lisa looked at the high-jackers dead body, whose eyes were glazed over and whose neck was bent.

"Lisa, shhhh," Jackson said putting a finger to his lips. Lisa's breathed out and swallowed hard, Jackson picked up the man's gun. Jackson slung the gun over his back and then looked to the ceiling. He stood on the sink and rammed the end of the gun into the lavatory ceiling. The ceiling's edge cracked and Jackson moved the square covering out of the way. Jackson got down and pulled Lisa, onto the counter. Jackson being taller got on the top of the toilet and hoisted himself up. He adjusted himself onto his stomach and put his hands down. Lisa grabbed his hands and hopped up toward the ledge, Jackson pulled her and she caught herself on the ceiling ledge. She pushed herself on her stomach and Jackson pulled her towards him.

Jackson pushed the plastic ceiling cover over the roof again and stood up. Lisa stood up to and Jackson faced her, "Come on," he said.

Lisa followed him until they reached the end of the plane. The rumbling sound of air circulating the space was everywhere. Jackson grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled her down a ladder, they were in the lower part of the plane now. Luggage was everywhere Jackson moved a variety of luggage and grabbed a suitcase. He opened it, and moved the clothes to reveal a brief case. He then grabbed it and pulled the lever to the luggage compartment. Lisa looked around to see they were at a landing strip with a terminal close by.

"Where are we?" Lisa asked.

"Jamaica," Jackson said reading the terminal heading.

Jackson looked around, none of the high-jackers were in sight, he then jumped down. He dropped the briefcase and set it down on the ground. Then he put his arms up to lower Lisa down to the ground. Jackson looked around quickly; Lisa put her hands on his shoulders and hopped down.

They walked across the huge space of pavement until they got to the terminal. They saw the men from the plane spot them, Jackson pulled Lisa through the crowed. The men ran after them pushing through passengers. Jackson got outside and they hoped onto one of the many tour trolleys, and the men fell back behind them. The tour bus took off and a woman was at the front speaking into a microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Jamaica."

The trolley was filled with tourists snapping pictures and the tour guide kept talking. Jackson kept a strait face and exhaled, he still had the brief case. They got to a lavish looking hotel and Jackson took Lisa and walked behind the building. He opened the briefcase it had their passports, "You are now Darcy Smith, and I am Tyler Smith." He took Lisa's arm and brought her towards the hotel.

He went into the lobby, "May I help you?" a friendly looking woman greeted.

"Hello I was wondering do you have any rooms available?" Jackson said throwing her a small smile.

"Yes, are you on vacation?" she asked cheerfully.

"Honeymoon, and our old hotel over booked, so we're in a bit of a jam," he said in a friendly smooth voice.

"Well the suits are booked, but we have a room on the 3rd floor," she said typing.

"That would be perfect," he said nodding maintaining the friendly demeanor.

Jackson slid a credit card on the desk and she rang it through, "How long would you a be staying?" she asked.

"A week would be good," he said.

"No problem," she said checking them in ringing the card through.

She handed them the keys, "Thank you so much," he said.

"Have a good honeymoon," she said.

"We'll try," he said smiling.


	10. Unexpected Surprise

Lisa sat in the bathtub and lied back under the water closing her eyes. She'd been in there for well over an hour, but she didn't want to move. The water was gentle and under it she couldn't hear anything. Lisa exhaled under the water and came up for a breath. She figured she had to get out now, so she slipped on her slacks and t-shirt, which she washed in the tub. They were still slightly damp, which made her shiver.

She went out Jackson was there in a change of clothes. He looked at her, he looked just as tired as she was. Lisa was happy that the hotel room had two beds, she crawled into hers and pulled the covers over her head. She fell asleep almost immediately even though it was 2:00 in the afternoon.

Jackson went over to a sleeping Lisa and pulled the covers up around her neck. He glanced at her for a moment then brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He turned to look at her before walking out of the room.

Jackson was still gone when Lisa woke up, she didn't dare leave the hotel room. Even though she had ample opportunity she was too tired, and she was pretty sure she was safer inside. Lisa ignored the headache that was making her head throb, and the hunger that was making her stomach grumble. She went to the bathroom and rinsed her face, rinsing out her mouth. She looked at her tired features in the mirror then stared down at the sink. When she looked up what she saw made her insides churn as air cease to circulate her lungs.

It wasn't before she could turn around, when a gloved hand was clasped tightly around her mouth.


	11. TICK TOCK

Lisa woke up and tried to gasp, but she could only do it through her nose. The duck tape across her mouth was preventing her from gasping, or screaming. She looked around it was pitch black except for the thin lines circling the sides giving minimal light to the closed space. She was laying on something soft like a bed it was cushion padding all under her. Lisa's mouth was duck taped and her hands were bound with rope. She wiggled around and shifted in her suffocating prison. Only there were walls and they were just as padded. She had less then a half foot of room on either side. She looked at the lines of light and realized she was in a crate. Only crates aren't padded and this one was long; she gave a little shriek of horror, when she realized. Lisa was in a coffin, Lisa screamed under the duck tape as she saw the lines being filled in. The pattering rained down on top of the coffin, until there was literally no light left.

A muffled scream of terror, and the banging inside the casket was insolated in the padded walls. She waited and breathed slowly, and looked down at her feet. A Florissant green arrow pointed to something Lisa looked noticed a black bag between her feet.

Meanwhile...

Jackson felt a blow to his torso, and then to his face. He cried out and his captors shoved him back down on the concrete. They slammed the steel door as they walked out of the morbid room. He coughed painfully and clutched himself on the ground. The steel door opened slowly this time and Jackson looked up.

"Well at least you did the job right," Keith said casually pulling up a chair.

"Hello, Keith, may I ask what that was for?" Jackson said dryly still clutching his ribs.

"Well for one you ruined the interception of Lisa Reisert," Keith said, "secondly I don't like being jerked around."

Jackson looked up at Keith; his attitude when speaking was like somebody had overcooked his steak. Keith poured a glass of water and shoved over to Jackson on the side of the table. Jackson got up and sat on a chair he drank the water and looked at Keith.

"May I ask you what I'm doing here?" Jackson said in an icy voice.

"Well good news is the Colombians haven't got you," Keith said in a dryly-sardonic tone giving Jackson a half smile. "The good news is I'm not going to kill you. The better news is I'm here to hire you again."

"Ah, are you expecting the free toaster?" Jackson remarked.

"Blender, and it's here in the States, I need you to get in this building," Keith said putting a

picture on the table.

"A science lab?" Jackson said unimpressed.

"Military Science Lab, Virginia, you see the United States isn't suppose to be using chemical and biological weapons under the International law, and the Geneva Convention."

"If this gets out then you're in trouble," Jackson said leaning back on his seat and crossing his arms. He tilted his head and wore a smug expression; "I never depicted you for somebody who liked his or her military toys."

"You're going to go in and get this list of items, then you're going to blow the place up. Any questions?" Keith said shoving a file across the desk.

"Yeah I haven't agreed to do it yet," Jackson said.

"10,000 grand, and a bonus you're to have this done within the next 8 hours."

Jackson laughed, "Excuse me ten grand's a joke, and 8 hours is ridiculous."

"For one you do get a bonus, and for two we're already in Virginia, and everything you need to do the job is in the folder," Keith said standing up, "and this isn't a negotiation."

"May I ask why eight hours?" Jackson said in putting false enthusiasm into his icy voice.

"Because Lisa only has at the most 5-6 hours of air," Keith said.


	12. One last job

Jacks eyes widened dramatically and an almost smug look crept across Keith's face. Jack got up and slammed Keith into the door, "Where is she?" he growled tightening his grip on Keith's neck. Keith was coughing Jackson loosened his grip to allow him to speak.

Keith hacked then said, "Get it done or I'll have somebody dig her up and shoot her now."  
"You get her above ground first," Jackson growled slamming Keith into his chair.

Keith sat up and said with a cough and a laugh, "Jackson you're not wasting my time, your wasting Lisa's."

"How are your kids? You're wife?" Jackson asked.

Keith laughed like Jackson had asked him this casually, "They're good."

"For now, Sarah and Mickey right? Sarah is thirteen and goes to Armdale academy, and she gets out at three. Sarah usually gets in a big black van, sometimes with a different driver. Would Sarah notice if there was a new driver one-day? It wouldn't be anything in particular would it? Let me see the license plate of the car she gets into is a government issued, I believe GT 235?"

Keith's reaction didn't change much before he leaned back in his chair. Jackson smirked, "Mickey he's starting 2nd grade this year right? He goes to a day care after school, and then mommy picks him up. Mommy why Mickey is at daycare is at the tennis club, with her rich societal friends and after they go and get coffee."

"Jackson if I thought you could hurt my family, you'd be in a ditch right now, with your friend Lisa."

"Tell me Charles do they know daddy's a terrorist? Or better yet do some of your enemies know that your son's favourite action figure, is a spider man he calls it Petey?" Keith's face dropped a little bit, "You're wife she is actually fucking her tennis instructor, named Don? Your daughter she chats on MSN every night with a guy she has a crush on named Nathan? Or what about Sarah's hair appointments, she gets it done at the salon with her mom? Then after they go to the Olive Garden their favourite…"

"Stop it," Keith said putting up his hand.

Jackson then pulled up a chair, "How about this, I will do your job. All I'm asking for is that Lisa can breathe long enough for me to do it. You do that and who knows perhaps no friends of mine will be your wife's new tennis instructor," Jackson said his voice icy yet piercing like steam.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lisa pulled the large duffel out from under her feet. She groped around and found a flashlight, she shined it on the bag contents. It contained a bottle of water, and an oxygen tank, a note and a timer, and a wrench. Lisa looked at the note it said:

_When the timer hits 4hours use the tank_

Lisa worked up the courage to close her eyes and turn off the flashlight. When she did she tried to breathe shallowly in through her nose. Lisa heard the shifting and crumpling of dirt and her eyes snapped open. Lisa flinched to the scraping of shovels along the top of the coffin.

The coffin lid finally swung open and a flashlight was shined in her face. Somebody yanked her out and stood her up. The man had dark sunglasses and wore a black suit. He took Lisa's arm, and before she could yank and run off, she felt a sharp net of electricity go through her body.

Lisa crumpled to the ground her muscles aching as the flickering of electric flashes took over her mind.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackson looked at Keith, "She's fine, they've got her," he said in an almost defeated voice.

"Good, now let me talk to her," Jackson said.

"She'll be awake later," he said.

Jackson looked at the blue prints laid out on the table. Jackson circled three points in the vents and drew a line to where his job was. Jackson poured until he looked at the clock and noticed an hour had passed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lisa woke up to the splash of water on her face she shot up, but her hand was handcuffed to the armrest. A man handed was on the phone and turned to Lisa, "Its Jacky-boy," he said.

"Jack!" Lisa cried into the phone.

"Lisa, I need you to listen to me very carefully. For one I need to finish up something, then I'll come and get you. I need you to sit still, are you hurt?'"

"No," Lisa said.

"Okay I'll call back right before I come get you," Jackson said.

"Okay," Lisa said softly.

Jack hung up and Lisa slouched in her chair refusing to make eye contact with her captors. All the while the minutes seemed to be stretched into hours.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackson loaded everything up into a bag and put it in the trunk of a car. He then needed a way that wouldn't involve tripping the alarm before he blew the place up. Jackson waited carefully outside the lab on the curb. His luck came when a woman in a lab coat stepped out with a coffee cup. He quickly put a hand over her mouth and pinched the nerve on her neck. He caught her and looked at the nametag, "Sorry Darcy," he mumbled.

He laid the unconscious woman behind the bush and took her lab coat, and her set of keys, with her ID. He placed his ID in front of the scanner and it beeped granting him access. He put on the lab coat and casually walked back into the facility. It was lucky that the place wasn't crowed this time of night He looked at the fire alarm on the wall and decided he would need that later. He quickly walked to the back where the hall said Sector 345 and he flashed Darcy's ID card in front of it. He tried this with the door that said authorized access, but this alarm buzzed in access denied. He tried it again trying to keep his cool as a security guard came forward.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry," Jackson said in an almost embarrassed voice, "It's my first week."

The guard looked at him suspiciously before eyeing the Darcy nametag. Jackson struck him in the neck and dragged his body into the elevator he then took his gun. Jackson decided now was time for the fire alarm he yanked it. As people in uniforms and lab coats ran out of the building he hid behind a corner. When Jackson was sure the coast was clear he shot the lock on the door.

Jackson walked down a long white hallway, and stopped when the room looked sealed. The sign on the wall said sector 3 biohazard it almost gave him the jitters. Jackson opened the door and looked at the sealed hazmat suits on the wall. He wasn't going to complain about the dress, he put one on and grabbed a carrying case from off the wall. Jackson walked down a long series of hallways until he got to his destination. He remembered that the vents were to the right of the building. The propane and oxygen valves were in the basement. Jackson made his job quick getting his assignments from inside a sealed glass shelf. Jackson put them in a case and walked out down the hallway. He knew Darcy's Id was of no further value so he'd have to use the vents. Jackson took the suit off and picked up the case. He pushed the case through the vents as he made his way to the basement.

He dropped the case and took the ring of dynamite he'd been wearing under his shirt. He looked to the biggest pipe connected to one of the tanks and strapped it on. He set the timer for twenty minutes then quickly ran towards the main stairwell. It was quite a distance considering the size of the facility. Jackson was back on the main floor with his case and went to the elevator. He pressed the button saying garage and the proceeded to run. He checked quickly before he ran outside onto the sidewalk with the case. He made his way back to the car and put the brief case in the trunk. Jackson took a deep breath and sighed in relief when he heard the glorious sound of the explosion.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A black bag was put over Lisa's head as the car started to move. She couldn't help it as her hands shook and the car stopped. Her arm was grabbed again and she was pulled out of the car. She was passed off into another series of hands and put in another car. She sat in the front seat and that car started to move.

Lisa didn't dare ask where she was being taken. The car stopped a long while after and Lisa was being walked out someplace. She was once again walked out and sat down the bag was taken from her head. Lisa kept her eye's shut not wanting to see who had her this time.

"Job's done," a raspy voice said.

Lisa looked up in relief to see it was Jackson. Lisa put two arms around his neck and to her surprise Jackson hugged her to him. Jackson brought his lips to her forehead and Lisa finally closed her eyes and went limp.


	13. One last Romance

Lisa was sleeping soundly on the bed; she had been for the remaining three hours of the night. Jackson gazed over her to make sure she stayed asleep, she woke up though. It was finally noon when she did; Lisa got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. She came out a few minutes later and got dressed into clean clothes. Jackson hadn't said anything since they came back last night.

His silence made Lisa worried, "Jackson?" she asked. Jackson looked up from his spot on the wall, "What's the matter?"

Lisa couldn't believe she was looking in to see if Jackson was alright or not. Jackson stared for a moment, not giving anything emotional away and said, "We're leaving."

"Job's really done?" Lisa said softly.

"Yeah Leese, it's over," he said in a hoarse voice.

Lisa swallowed and looked down at the floor before turning around. Jackson was giving her a gentle look that she didn't recognize. It made her feel uneasy though; she didn't know Jackson to ever give that look. It wasn't a loving stare, but he almost looked caring. Caring didn't fit Jackson though, but it's what his gaze almost looked like.

Jackson put two hands on her shoulders, Lisa turned around. For once when she looked into his eyes she didn't feel scared out of her mind. They were just staring at each other, completely still for a few moments; they didn't even hear each other breathe. Jackson took a breath and kissed her hard, Lisa kissed him back. Her mind was screaming that it was unnatural, sick, wrong. Her mind was telling her to pull away to slap him, spit in his face, scream at him. Lisa instead wove her fingers through Jackson's hair and closed her eyes.

The kiss felt safe, wrong, but safe, strong, caring all the things a kiss should be. Jackson kissed Lisa's forehead and held Lisa's face. Lisa leaned into his chest and let him put two arms around her. They stood like that for a moment, before Jackson kissed her head. "Time to go Leese," he said.

Lisa nodded putting everything she had away, then brought it out to the car. Jackson brought out one bag and Lisa got in the front seat, "Wait here I'll be right back."

Lisa nodded and Jackson ran inside the motel, and came out with his bag. Lisa looked out the window to see Jackson coming towards the car. Jackson's stare met Lisa's for the briefest moment in the second of calm.

All oxygen swept out of Jackson's lungs—as he was knocked back hard to the pavement. He lied there wide-eyed gasping on the concrete. His gaze was burned into the site of the exploding vehicle.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**SEQUEL THIS SUMMER: V.I.P VENDETTA. **


	14. SEQUEL

Sequel is up, hope you enjoy.


End file.
